Kupu-Kupu
by nyandyanyan
Summary: "Kau adalah kupu-kupu" / "Kenapa?" / "Karena kau seperti kupu-kupu" / "Terserah" / "Hei aku akan butuh toples, tolong siapkan ya. Author-chan " / "HAH? - -" / EXO ABSURD FICT. SEHUNXYIXING. HUNLAY. AKU BUKAN HUNLAY SHIPPER TAPI HOBI BIKIN HUNLAY *W* HAPPY READING MINNA SAN
Cast : EXO Zhang Yixing, Oh Sehun, and Other

Genre : Romance, School Life, Slice of Life

Rated : T

Disclaimer : They're not mine. This story is mine.

Summary : "Kau adalah kupu-kupu" / "Kenapa?" / "Karena kau seperti kupu-kupu" / "Terserah" / "Hei aku akan butuh toples, tolong siapkan ya. Author-chan~~" / "HAH? -_-" / EXO ABSURD FICT. SEHUNXYIXING. HUNLAY. AKU BUKAN HUNLAY SHIPPER TAPI HOBI BIKIN HUNLAY *W* HAPPY READING MINNA SAN~~~~

XXX-XXX

"Kupu-kupu"

"Hmm?"

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap namja berdimple didepannya. Dia lalu tertawa pelan, dilanjutkannya kegiatan yang sempat terganggu barusan. Menyalin baris demi baris deretan huruf kanji dari buku orang didepannya ke dalam bukunya sendiri.

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu, Sehun-ssi" Sehun menghela nafas, namja manis itu hari ini sudah mengatakan hal itu sekitar 15 kali. Dia memang aneh, dua tahun ini mengenalnya tetap saja tak membuat Sehun bisa memahaminya. Zhang Yixing memang terkenal aneh disekolahnya namun entah kenapa Sehun masih sering terlibat banyak hal dengannya.

Sehun menyudahi kegiatannya, ditutupnya buku catatannya itu dan merapikan alat tulisnya. Yixing mengamatinya sambil menyedot pelan-pelan kola dihadapannya. Sesekali bergumam tidak jelas namun matanya tak lepas dari Sehun barang sedetikpun.

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu" Sehun menghela nafas, semua barangnya sudah tertata rapi ditasnya sekarang. Menyisakan buku berwarna hijau tua milik Yixing di atas meja restoran keluarga tempat mereka mampir. Yah, Sehun mengerjakan tugasnya ditempat itu karena beberapa alasan. Sehun meminum lattenya sebentar sebelum membuka suara, mengajukan pertanyaan yang dari tadi dia tahan di kepalanya. "Jadi aku adalah kupu-kupu. Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Yixing mengangguk antusias, senyum polos terpampang diwajahnya. "Karena kau seperti kupu-kupu" Sehun menepuk dahinya. Astaga, Sehun dulu hampir tidak percaya jika namja kekanakan di depannya ini adalah peringkat satu seangkatannya. Yixing tertawa keras sampai memukul meja, Sehun menatapnya acuh. Lattenya diteguk lagi hingga habis, kemudian dia bangkit berniat meninggalkan Yixing.

"Hei, hei. Bercanda" Yixing mengejarnya, Sehun dikasir sekarang. Membayar apa yang dihabiskannya bersama Yixing tadi. "Aku tau" jawabnya singkat, Yixing tersenyum lebar. Masih mengekor dibelakangnya. Kebiasaan Yixing sejak dulu jika mereka pulang bersama. Berjalan di belakang Sehun. 'Aku menjagamu, siapa tau kau jatuh. Jadi aku bisa menangkapmu' itu jawabannya ketika Sehun bertanya dulu, tentu dengan senyum lebar di wajah manisnya. Sehun tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepala namja berdimple itu.

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu" Sehun mengabaikannya. Untuk ukuran gumaman rasanya itu terlalu jelas dan keras, kemudian terdengar suara tawa tertahan dari Yixing. Sehun berada di puncak penasarannya sekarang. Sehun berhenti mendadak, membuat Yixing menabrak punggungnya. Dia mengaduh dengan suara kesal, "Bisa kau beri aba-aba sebelum kau memakai rem mu, Sehun-ssi?" protesnya diiringi beberapa gerutuan tidak jelas. Sehun berbalik dengan ekspresi gemas, kedua tangannya terangkat mencubit kedua sisi pipi Yixing. "Kau membuatku penasaran".

"Hehahhah?" –Benarkah?-, wajah Yixing yang begitu membuat Sehun menggigiti bibirnya, makin gemas. Padahal Yixing lebih tua beberapa bulan di atasnya tapi entah kenapa Sehun merasa dia tidak lebih dari anak sekolah dasar baik sifat atau wajahnya. Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Yixing, Yixing mengelus kedua pipinya tapi pandangannya masih terkunci pada Sehun. Sehun merona, kemudian pandangannya dia alihkan pada jalanan di seberang mereka. Berusaha menyembunyikan ronanya.

"Kau benar-benar kupu-kupu"

"Terserah" Sehun berjalan lagi meninggalkan Yixing, Yixing tersenyum lembut dibelakangnya. Berjalan dibelakang Sehun adalah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Sebab selagi punggung tegap itu berada didepannya, menghalangi pandangannya. Yixing akan mulai berfantasi tentang berbagai hal menyenangkan yang bisa mereka berdua lakukan. Sehun yang sedang menggendong Yixing kemudian berlari di sepanjang pantai misalnya. Walau pada akhirnya yang merasa sangat senang karena fantasinya hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Aku duluan" suara Sehun berhasil mengacaukan fantasinya, Yixing tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya berubah menjadi dua lengkung garis yang lucu. "Sampai besok, Sehun-ssi" Sehun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, salam perpisahan yang selalu dia lakukan sejak dulu. Yixing memperhatikannya hingga Sehun memasuki rumah dengan pagar putih itu, terlihat sederhana namun tertata rapi. Entah kenapa Yixing merasa rumah ini sangat cocok ditinggali Sehun.

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu Sehun-ssi"

XXX-XXX

"Sehun-ssi, aku sudah lama menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku" Sehun memandangi yeoja berambut blonde didepannya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya kecil, dia cantik juga. Tapi jujur saja Sehun tidak tertarik. Alasan Sehun menatapnya intens dari tadi adalah untuk mengingat namanya. Tadi diawal pertemuan dia sudah mengatakan namanya tapi dengan begitu cepatnya Sehun langsung melupakannya.

"Ng, siapa namamu tadi?" akhirnya Sehun menanyakan hal bodoh yang dari tadi memenuhi pikirannya. "Irene" si cantik blonde itu menatapnya penuh harap, Sehun jadi sedikit tidak tega.

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ingin pacaran" yeoja didepannya sudah berkaca-kaca. Ah, rasa bersalah Sehun makin besar. "J-jangan menangis" terlambat, dia sudah mengeluarkan suara isakan dan bahunya bergetar hebat. Sialan, batin Sehun. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat wanita menangis. Setidaknya itulah yang dia rasakan setelah ibunya tercinta mengajari dulu untuk tidak membuat wanita manapun menangis. Sehun jadi kikuk sendiri, jujur dia ingin segera pergi dari situ namun sebagian dari hatinya entah kenapa mengatai dirinya sendiri sebagai laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Ah, Sehun-ssiiiiiii~" suara lengkingan panjang membuat dua pasang mata beda warna itu menoleh ke satu titik. Dari arah ujung, di depan pintu menuju koridor. Seseorang dengan rambut hitam itu melambai dengan wajah ceria. "Kebetulan sekali. Sudah makan siang? Ayo makan di atap" dan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya, dia menarik Sehun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Yeoja bernama Irene itu menatap bingung dua namja yang baru saja meninggalkannya. Penolakan yang aneh.

XXX-XXX

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu"

"Jangan kambuh, Yixing" Sehun mengunyah roti coklat di tangannya, Yixing memandangi sambil menggigiti sandwich nya. "Setidaknya jelaskan alasannya".

"Kalau kukatakan kau akan menganggapku aneh"

"Dari dulu aku menganggapmu aneh" Yixing tertawa, namun beberapa detik setelahnya batuk dengan keras karena sandwich yang sedang dikunyahnya membuatnya tersedak. Sehun menepuk pelan punggungnya. "Lihat kan? Kau aneh"

"Aku tau. Aku tau" jawab Yixing setelah meneguk habis air mineral milik Sehun. "Kujelaskan kalau kau mentraktirku es krim".

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta".

"Aku mau rasa vanilla".

"Terserah" Sehun mengunyah potongan terakhir roti coklatnya, disebelahnya Yixing sedang memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Sehun menghela nafas, kenapa juga dia harus kenal dekat dengan orang aneh macam Yixing.

XXX-XXX

"Satu es krim coklat dan satu es krim vanilla, benar tuan?"

"Ya, bisa tambahkan rasa mint di atas es krim vanilla nya?"

"Ya, kau bisa menunggunya, tuan" Yixing tersenyum lebar lagi, matanya sekarang menatap Sehun disebelahnya. Namja dengan rambut coklat tua itu terlihat bernyanyi pelan senada dengan musik yang dia dengarkan dari earphone nya. Kalau diingat-ingat pertama kali mereka bertemu Sehun juga sedang melakukan hal ini, rautnya seakan ikut larut dalam lagu yang dia dengarkan. Bedanya pertemuan pertama mereka di halte dekat sekolah mereka.

"Tuan, es krimnya"

"A-ah, maaf" Yixing mengambil dua corong es krim beda rasa itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pegawai itu. Tangan kanannya menyodorkan corong berisi gumpalan mengerucut berwarna coklat pada Sehun. Sehun menatapnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya dari tangan Yixing. "Mau mampir dulu ke suatu tempat?" Sehun mengernyit, tidak biasanya Yixing mengajaknya pergi.

"Kemana?"

"Cuma ke taman" Sehun mengangguk asal, dia berjalan mendahului Yixing. Yixing mengekor di belakangnya. Sekarang dia membayangkan Sehun yang menggandeng tangannya disaat salju turun perlahan di awal musim dingin. Yixing tersenyum sendiri, es krim ditangannya dia jilat sesekali. Sensasi dingin mint dan lembutnya es krim vanilla membuat senyumnya semakin lebar.

"Yixing" Sehun memanggilnya, Yixing kehilangan konsentrasi pada es krimnya. "Ya, Sehun-ssi?" tanpa sadar mereka berjalan semakin lambat. Lama Sehun diam, Yixing pikir Sehun lupa apa yang mau dia katakan. Jadi fokusnya kembali pada es krim vanilla mint di tangannya.

"Bisa kau berjalan di sampingku?" Yixing mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan dari es krim rasa favoritnya pada punggung Sehun yang masih melanjutkan langkah kakinya. "A-aku tidak memaksamu. Kalau kau tidak mau kau tetap bisa berjalan di belakangku" Yixing tidak menjawabnya, mereka saling diam hingga kedua pasang kaki itu menginjakkan kakinya di taman.

Taman sudah sepi, Yixing berlari kecil menuju salah satu bangku panjang. Duduk disana dengan kaki terayun dan sesekali menjilati es krimnya. Sehun tersenyum sekilas, dia merasa sedang menjaga seorang anak usia 3 tahun.

"Nah, Yixing" Yixing menatap Sehun, namja itu balik menatapnya lurus ke iris coklatnya. "Ingat perjanjian kita?" Yixing terdiam sebentar, dilanjutkannya kegiatan menyenangkannya tadi. Menjilati es krim, tapi kini dengan sedikit senyuman. Yixing baru sadar sesuatu. Sehun tidak menambahkan embel-embel ssi dibelakang namanya. Yixing memang berasal dari China, jadi tidak begitu paham dengan masalah memanggil seseorang di Korea. Dia selalu menambahkan kata ssi dibelakang nama seseorang yang dia panggil. Siapapun itu. Dia juga sudah tau bahwa untuk memanggil teman tak perlu seformal itu. Namun selama ini, hanya Sehun yang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sehun bahkan memanggilnya begitu juga.

Yixing menggenggam erat kerucut es krimnya, sekarang tinggal setengahnya. Dia memainkannya namun bersamaan menjaganya agar tidak tumpah. Yixing mendongak, menatap Sehun dengan senyum yang selalu membuat Sehun ingin mencubit pipinya.

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu"

"..."

"Karena kau melompat dari satu bunga ke bunga lainnya"

"Bunga?" Yixing mengangguk, digigitnya tepian kerucut manis itu. "Anggap saja gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu adalah bunga" Sehun makin tidak memahaminya, helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bunga-bunga itu membutuhkan kupu-kupu untuk penyerbukan mereka. Setelah selesai dengan satu bunga. Kau datang ke bunga lainnya"

"Hei, kau bicara seolah aku mempermainkan mereka semua" Yixing tertawa pelan, mulutnya bergumam maaf beberapa kali.

"Kau selalu menolak mereka. Itu terlihat seperti kau sedang mempermainkan perasaan mereka"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku punya alasan untuk itu" Yixing memasang wajah ragunya, bahunya terangkat tanda tak perduli.

"Dan kau sangat sulit untuk di raih" Sehun menatap Yixing yang kini menunduk. Sepertinya telinganya mengalami gangguan sehingga yang didengarnya adalah sesuatu yang aneh dari. Tidak. Tidak. Sebenarnya dari dulu Yixing sering mengatakan sesuatu diluar pikiran manusia tapi kali ini benar-benar aneh bagi Sehun.

"Kupu-kupu selalu lari jika seseorang berusaha menangkapnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk bisa meraihnya?" Yixing masih menunduk, kakinya berayun pelan. Lalu mereka kembali diam. Hanya suara angin dan air mancur yang masuk ke pendengaran masing-masing. Niat Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu tertunda saat Yixing berdiri. Mereka berhadapan, lumayan dekat. Sehun melihat senyum yang selalu dia sukai terlukis di wajah manis Yixing.

"Kalau begitu kau adalah Lethe Diana" Sehun lagi-lagi menatap heran wajah tersenyum didepannya. Yixing tertawa, mungkin menertawakan wajah bodohnya. Kerucut di tangannya sudah habis termakan beberapa saat lalu. Berbeda dengan milik Sehun yang masih setia berada dalam genggaman pemiliknya walau meleleh dan berceceran mengotori tangan kanannya. Yixing melewati Sehun, kini berdiri membelakanginya. "Kalau kau Lethe Diana..." Sehun diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya. Tawa Yixing terdengar lagi, Sehun masih menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbalik dan merengkuh Yixing. Kemudian Yixing bicara, dengan suara sepelan yang dia bisa.

"Kalau kau Lethe Diana, maka aku harus menjadi bangkai agar kau mendekatiku"

Sehun yang terlalu kesal sebab tak dapat memahami orang sejenius Yixing. Yixing yang terlalu terkejut sebab kelakuan Sehun yang tak pernah berani untuk dia jadikan bahan fantasi. Tidak pernah. Satu kalipun. Separah apapun Yixing berfantasi hal semacam ini tak pernah masuk ke dalam salah satu daftar target fantasinya.

Sehun menariknya dalam sekali hentakan, membuat Yixing dengan terpaksa menghadap ke arahnya. Kemudian itu terjadi. Yixing benar-benar tak pernah berani membayangkan bagaimana jika bibir tipis Sehun menyentuh miliknya.

XXX-XXX

"Astaga, Yixing. Ini sudah gelas kelima parfait buatanku. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Yixing mengangguk dengan sendok dessert terapit diantara belahan bibirnya. Tatapannya lurus, menatap sesuatu didepannya dengan tatapan kosong. Mengabaikan ocehan kenalannya yang bekerja di bagian dessert and pastry restoran yang dia datangi saat ini.

Yixing datang sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Memesan parfait apapun yang pertama terlihat oleh matanya dari daftar menu. Kemudian memakannya dengan pelan dan mata yang menatap kosong kedepan. Jelas saja orang-orang disekitarnya jadi sedikit ketakutan.

"Yixing? Zhang Yixing?!"

"A-Ah, ya. Aku disini" jawabnya linglung dengan tangan kanan yang entah kenapa terangkat. Kenalannya itu memegang kening Yixing, "Kau tidak sakit kan?" Yixing menggeleng, dia memasukkan lagi sesendok penuh parfait dengan saus strawberry didepannya. "Darahku tiba-tiba mengalir ke otak dengan cepat".

"Katakan sesuatu yang bisa kumengerti"

"Aku syok, Xiumin ge"

"Hoooo, melihat hantu?" Yixing menggeleng, lalu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana kau dengan Jongdae-ssi?" Xiumin merona, tampak bingung. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?".

"Jawab saja~~" Yixing merengek, sendok ditangannya kini dia letakkan sembarangan di atas meja. "Aku butuh saran percintaan".

"Dengan Sehun?" Yixing mengangguk.

"Dia barusan menciumku. Disini" Yixing menunjuk bibirnya, rona diwajah Xiumin semakin bertambah. "Wajahmu merah, ge".

"T-tentu saja. Kau mengatakannya dengan santai. Astaga. Ketika Jongdae memegang tanganku saja aku sudah sangat malu" Xiumin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Yixing tampak berpikir, lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah".

"Kenapa juga dia tiba-tiba menciummu? Kukira hubungan kalian hanya sampai batas teman dekat saja walau aku tau kau menyukainya"

Yixing menatap Xiumin bingung, "Aku menyukainya ya?" Xiumin menepuk dahinya. Kenapa juga dia kenal orang tidak peka semacam Yixing.

"Lagi pula tadi kami sedang bicara soal kupu-kupu, tiba-tiba dia menciumku"

"Kupu-kupu?" Yixing mengangguk. "Dia itu seperti kupu-kupu yang dibutuhkan para bunga. Untuk penyerbukan"

"Bunga bisa juga dibantu lebah"

"Tapi lebah tidak cantik sama sekali" Xiumin menatapnya aneh. Alasan yang sangat kekanakan.

"Apapun itu bukankah lebih baik kau kembali padanya. Setelah dia menciummu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku memukulnya" Xiumin rasanya ingin menggigit Yixing sekarang juga. "Dia membuatku terkejut karena tiba-tiba menciumku. Bukankah itu impas?" lagi-lagi alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal. Xiumin menghela nafas.

"Yah, terserah kau saja sih. Aku memang tidak akan paham dengan orang aneh sepertimu. Tapi kusarankan kau kembali dan menjelaskan semua perasaanmu padanya. Dan soal kupu-kupu atau apapun itu hanya kau dan dia yang paham kan? Jadi cepat pergi dari sini dan selesaikan masalahmu. Pelangganku banyak yang antri" Yixing memajukan bibirnya tanda merajuk, Xiumin tertawa kemudian mengacak pelan rambut Yixing.

"Baiklah. Maaf sudah membuat penuh restoranmu" tawa Xiumin makin keras, dilihatnya Yixing meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Parfaitmu memang yang terbaik, Xiumin ge"

"Ya, datanglah lagi kapan-kapan. Dengan Sehun" Yixing mengacungkan jempolnya lalu berlari keluar dari restoran sambil melambai padanya. Xiumin tersenyum dan membalas lambaian itu. Yah, sepertinya dia cocok juga jadi pemberi saran percintaan.

XXX-XXX

"Sehun-ssi~ Oh Sehun-ssi~~~" Sehun berharap dia cuma terngiang suara Yixing saja. Sudah sekitar 10 menit berlalu tapi tetap saja suara yang memanggil namanya dengan berbagai macam nada dan panggilan aneh itu tetap terdengar.

"Oh Sehun-ssi~~ Albino-ssi~ Bisa kau keluar? Oh-Se-Hun-Ssi~~~" Sehun menggeleng pelan, mencubit pipinya keras lalu mengaduh sendiri karena sakit. Dia hanya ingin memastikan kalau suara-suara aneh itu bukan khayalannya. Kemudian sebuah bantal terlempar ke wajahnya.

"Temanmu datang. Bisakah kau menyuruhnya masuk?"

"Oh, kau juga bisa mendengar suara gaib itu, hyung?" Luhan, kakaknya menatapnya malas. "Kurasa kau butuh ke rumah sakit jiwa, Hun. Jiwamu agak terganggu".

"Terserah"

"Hei, cepat bukakan pintunya. Para tetangga bisa terganggu tau" Sehun mendengus, bangkit dari sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi. Sehun berjalan malas ke arah pintu. Sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya yang masih terasa sakit. Tadi Yixing memukulnya dengan keras di bagian tengah abdomennya kemudian melarikan diri. Sehun merasa seperti seseorang yang baru saja melakukan pelecehan seksual dan korbannya membalas perbuatannya. Tidak, tidak. Itu terlalu berlebihan sebenarnya.

Sehun mengintip dari balik tirai, Yixing berdiri dengan wajah polos di depan pagar. Memandang ke arah rumahnya dengan linglung dan mulutnya tetap memanggil nama Sehun sesekali. Sehun menghela nafas, 'Dia bahkan tidak pulang untuk sekedar ganti baju' batinnya. Sehun membuka pintu, sosok berambut hitam itu terlihat lega setelah melihatnya. Sehun menghampirinya, tanpa bicara raut Sehun seperti berisi pertanyaan 'Kenapa kau kesini malam-malam begini?'. Tapi belum sempat Yixing mengatakan sesuatu Sehun keburu menariknya menjauhi rumah bercat putih itu menuju taman didekat rumahnya.

"Perutmu baik-baik saja kan?" pertanyaan Yixing membuat Sehun menatapnya aneh. Apa namja berwajah polos ini kemari cuma mau menanyakan itu? "Masih sakit" Yixing meringis.

"Maafkan aku".

"Tidak masalah. Justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Tentu saja untuk..." entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sehun merona, iris kecoklatan yang tadinya menatap Yixing sekarang lebih tertarik memperhatikan deretan pot berisi bunga matahari yang berada di sisi kirinya. "Untuk?" Yixing bertanya lagi.

"Harusnya kau tau untuk apa"

"Karena sudah menciumku?"

"H-hei bisa tidak mengatakannya sekeras itu?" Sehun tampak panik, rona di wajahnya makin merah. Yixing ingin tertawa melihatnya, Sehun yang biasanya dingin entah kenapa lebih menarik jika menunjukkan ekspresinya yang begini. "Ini juga karena kau membuatku penasaran dengan kata-kata anehmu. Aku juga baru tau kalau Lethe Diana itu jenis kupu-kupu yang menyukai bangkai. Tapi kau tak perlu menyamakan aku dengan yang seperti itu".

"Apa kau melihatnya di Ensiklopedia?" Yixing tertawa, Sehun menatapnya kesal "Aku hanya penasaran".

"Habisnya..." Yixing menunduk, kakinya memainkan kerikil dibawah sepatunya. "Kau benar-benar sulit untuk diraih" Sehun menghela nafas. tangannya terangkat, menepuk pelan kepala Yixing. Yixing mendongak, menatap namja dengan surai coklat tua itu, wajahnya sedatar dia yang biasanya. "Daripada Lethe Diana, aku sebenarnya hanya kupu-kupu biasa".

"Eh?" Yixing menatapnya bingung, "Aku kupu-kupu biasa yang terjebak dalam jaring laba-laba".

"Aku akan melepaskanmu dari sana jika itu terjadi" Sehun terkekeh. Entahlah, Yixing yang polos begini benar-benar membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluknya. Kemudian lengan kokoh Sehun merengkuh tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Yixing mengerjap beberapa kali dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu. Jangan lepaskan aku dari sana"

"Kenapa? Kau terjebak kan? Jadi aku harus menolongmu"

"Bagaimana jika kau adalah laba-labanya?" Yixing terdiam cukup lama, perlahan Sehun rasakan namja berdimple itu balik memeluknya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menambah jaringku agar kau tak bisa lepas dari sana" jawaban itu membuat Sehun membentuk sebuah garis lengkung di bibirnya. "Dasar plin plan".

"Biar saja".

Dia tau ini akan jadi pernyataan cinta yang aneh, tapi Sehun rasa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tak akan ada lagi kesempatan seperti ini untuknya lain kali. Kapan lagi hatinya bisa terjebak sebegini rumitnya dalam perasaanya sendiri pada namja aneh seperti Yixing?

"Sepertinya keanehanmu menular padaku" Sehun tertawa, hal yang jarang dilakukannya. Yixing mengabaikannya, dia sedang merasakan fantasinya yang berubah menjadi kenyataan. "Kau bisa menjauh kalau tidak ingin tertular" balasnya acuh, Sehun masih tertawa.

"Apapun itu aku tidak perduli. Nah, Yixing. Mau menjadi laba-laba ku?" Yixing melepaskan pelukan Sehun, dia menatap Sehun dengan senyuman khasnya kemudian mengangguk lucu.

"Dan kau akan jadi kupu-kupu ku" Sehun tersenyum. "Terserah lah. Ayo kuantar pulang" Yixing mengangguk. Tangan Sehun meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya erat. Mereka bergandengan. Berjalan berdampingan. Memang tidak seperti fantasinya. Tidak ada salju yang turun perlahan saat ini. Atau pasir pantai yang berada di sepanjang jalan mereka lalui. Mereka hanya berjalan di jalan yang selalu mereka lewati setiap harinya. Tapi Yixing cukup senang hanya dengan memandangi tangan besar Sehun menyelimuti tangannya sendiri.

"Kau adalah kupu-kupu"

"Memang"

"Kalau begitu aku harus menyimpanmu dalam toples. Aku tidak mau kau kabur" ah, Sehun lupa kalau namja yang dicintainya ini punya keanehan akut yang sulit disembuhkan.

OWARI

Maaf atas ke absurd an yang ku tulis ini (o_o)

Maki saja aku di review (-_-)

Aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta pada kupu-kupu (*v*)

Juga pada wajah polos Yixing (/w/)

Aku suka membayangkan Yixing menjadi seorang freak berwajah polos haha /maafkan aku, Yixing-ssi (-_-)V/

Terima kasih sudah membaca tulisan ini (^_^)

Kutunggu review kalian \\(^0^)/


End file.
